Of Ice and Fire
by Queen Snow Montague
Summary: Queen Elsa goes to the Southern Isles for the trial of the thirteenth prince, Hans. He is sentenced to death one month after his trial. In one month a lot could happen. After that, it's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to whoever is reading this. This is a story my friend and I wrote in the middle of quite a few nights. This is indeed a HansxElsa story. If you ship it I hope you enjoy and if you don't and are just going to jab at our ship please dont read beyond this. Well, On with the story!**

* * *

The now exiled prince was practically dragged outside, where all of his brothers and Queen Elsa stood.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you have been charged with attempted murder of the queen and princess of Arendelle. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am guilty." He whispered. The guard stepped forward, first removing the cuffs then his tunic.

"Are you prepared for your punishment?" Hans' eldest brother spoke.

"Y-yes." He managed to choke out. He was dragged once more, feeling his wrists cuffed above his head. He felt a stinging pain in his wrists as he was hoisted up.

"The whip." His brother spoke. Hans closed his eyes and tensed every muscle he could to prepare himself for this punishment. The whip cracked once through the air before time seemed to stop, if only for a few seconds.

"This is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me." His eldest brother said with a sinister smile. He rose his arm as far back as he could and released all of his strength upon his brother's back. Hans felt the sting of the whip and it felt like he had just been cut a thousand times. He cried out. Seconds passed before the whip hit again, causing another cry to escape. Hot tears rolled down his face and he was shaking feverishly. The queen closed her eyes and turned away.

"Even he doesn't deserve this", she thought. More crys of pain rang in the air. Tears spilled down the queens own cheeks, flinching everytime she heard his screams. Not much later the only sound was that of the whip. Not a single cry. His hair drooped over his eyes and his entire body was limp.

"Enough!" the queen intervened, "He has paid his debts."

The eldest stopped mid swing and looked over at the queen.

"Queen Elsa, this isn't even half-"

"I said enough. He is paying for his crime with his life. Besides, it was me who he tried to kill, not you. I will take charge and I will punish the prince my way," she spoke sternly.

"Now uncuff him and take him to a room." She turned around and walked back into the castle, not daring to look at the broken prince.

"Yes, ma'am", they mumbled as they cut their battered brother down. The two elder brothers carried him into a cell and put him down on his stomach.

* * *

He was bound by his wrists and tears now rolled down his face. Elsa stalked quietly down the hall. She caught a glimpse of his broken body smeared with blood. He saw her in the corner of his eye.

"Queen Elsa. Have you come here to see me tortured," he spat out at her.

"Actually I've come to help you." She said, her voice soft as silk.

"How could you possibly help me?" He spat. Instead of answering the Snow Queen moved her hands, creating a mere snowball. She made the snowball move toward him and he flinched when it came nearer. He felt a soothing coolness and no longer felt the stinging wounds from the whip. He looked up and the tears stopped pouring from his eyes.

"H-how did you do that?" He questioned.

"Magic." The queen responded.


	2. Chapter 2

The queen responded.  
"Do the magic again!" He almost laughed in relief. Elsa let a small smile grace her features as she remembered her own sister telling her similar words.  
"Sorry but, no," she said sternly. He looked at her puzzled and a bit surprised.  
"W-why not", he shuddered.  
"Because you're a criminal. But you don't deserve this type of punishment, no one does" she murmured.  
"You're the first person to have some sympathy for me." He sighed. Elsa instantly frowned. She moved forward, pressing her dainty hands to his injured back. Hans screamed in pain.  
"Yes, but you still hurt my sister and I", she scolded. He felt a chill make its way to his back and run throughout the rest of his battered body. She took her hands off of his back and he looked at her in awe.  
"You're amazing, thank you", he smiled. She looked down the halls to see if the guards were looking and then froze the shackles that bound him to the ceiling of the cell. They snapped almost instantly and the exiled prince was thrown to the ground in an injured mess. Not a second thought was given as she helped him regain his footing.  
"Thank you." He murmured. She rested his arm on her shoulder. He felt the cold touch of her hands, he liked it because it made him feel calm. He felt like as long as she was there he'd be okay. She carried him over to a bed in the room and sat him on top of it. He winced and then fell softly onto the fluffy mattress.  
"Thank you Queen Elsa." He said, his voice muffled by a pillow. The queen once more placed her hands on his back. The flesh beneath her fingertips burned, but it felt soothing, natural even.  
"What...are you"  
"Relax, I'm making sure you're all healed", she whispered. He winced as her fingers ran across his body. He closed his eyes and let her work. It felt nice and chilling. She smiled as he giggled from her touch.  
"I see that the ice treatment is taking effect." Elsa said, a small giggle escaping her own lips.  
"You have no idea how amazing it feels, my Queen." His smile was broad, as if he were the happiest man alive.  
"Don't enjoy it too much. I'll have to stop as soon as the guards come back", she said somewhat sad.  
He looked up at her and said,"Thank you for what you're giving me now, my queen", she touched his face and smiled as she felt the flawless prince's skin.  
"How many souls have you stolen?" She questioned, counting his freckles. His face instantly fell.  
"If I had succeeded that day it would have been just two." He answered. Elsa frowned as well, realizing just how far her seemingly innocent joke went.  
"Elsa..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Queen Elsa", she interpreted. She bagan to feel anger again and had to refrain from freezing him entirely. She stared into his eyes and couldn't help but think that this man before her could not hurt a soul.  
"He almost killed you and Anna!" The voice in her head screamed.  
"I'm sorry Queen Elsa...for everything I did. To your kingdom, your sister and you." He said weakly, clearly trying to not upset her even more. She bit her lip and eyes darted from side to side in confusion. She couldn't deny it anymore, she felt something for him.  
"I-I think I should go." She stuttered. She stood up, making her way to the door at a fast pace.  
"No, please don't go. Stay." She heard his pleading voice. He grabbed her hand. His hands felt soft and calmed her a bit. She sat down next to him. He let go of the queen's hand in fear of her running off. He peered down at the ground and she noticed a tear roll down his face. She rose her hand and wiped his face, she retracted, but he pulled it back onto his face and stared deeply into her eyes.  
"You're absolutely wonderful my queen." He whispered. He reached up to the best of his abilities, stroking her pale cheek. Elsa felt her face heat up and heart started to race.  
"No. Of all the people in the world cannot be the only one you to feel this way with!" Her inner voice scolded.  
"P-prince Hans..."  
"No, Elsa!" She imagined Anna saying.  
"He tried to kill both of us and he broke my heart." Elsa turned away from him and started to walk out of the room.  
"Elsa", He pleaded. The queen ignored him and continued to walk away.  
"Elsa, please." She heard his broken voice.  
"Conceal don't feel." She whispered to herself.  
"Not this man-criminal. Not him! Think of what he did to Anna!" Her inner voices kept repeating.  
"Love is an open door", he whispered under his breath. His eyes began to water and she put her hands to her chest. She slid down the wall and started to hum. He heard the sweet sound of her voice and felt relieved that she hadn't left him alone. That didn't stop his tears from flowing though. After being left alone the majority of his life the company of another person was wonderful.  
"Don't cry Hans, I'm not going anywhere." came the sweet voice of the queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to the people reading this! So, there wasn't a note last time because I let my dorky best friend/brother update...don't worry, whenever I update I'll always let you peoples know how much I loves yous! No, I don't own Frozen (even though I do wish Hans was mine...) Any-who...on with the story!**

* * *

Her lips pressed against his in a sweet kiss. She ran her fingers through his auburn tresses, keeping their kiss slow. He embraced the kiss and closed his eyes. He put his hand in hers.

"I love you Elsa." Her hands slipped away from his and onto his linen tunic. Her delicate fingers unbuttoned it, their eyes never looking away from each other.

He felt at ease while he was with her. She made him feel as if he were never alone. He loved her and he knew he had to show her. He grabbed her hands and kissed them both as he stared into her eyes.

"You're my everything." She took a deep breath as she felt her heart racing out of control. No other words were spoken as their lips met.

Hans held her in his arms as hours passed by.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, Elsa. Like you", he smiled. She touched his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

The night was spent with sweet nothings whispered into wanting ears, love in every word. The gestures were gentle and loving. Elsa gripped his back, frost slowly tracing his scars.

Hans kissed her like there was no tomorrow because that night he was sure he had died of pure happiness.

The sun had risen and the cell was filled with light. Hans looked around for the queen, but she was nowhere in sight. He heard footsteps and he instantly felt angst. He rose to his feet, closed his eyes and waited for his next punishment.

* * *

She came back to the cell and saw the guards grabbing Hans and hoisting him away.

"No!," she exclaimed. The guards told her to move and she rose her hands.

"Elsa, no! Let this happen. There is no reason for you to go down with me."

"No, no please! Where are you taking him?" She demanded. The guards looked at her before one finally spoke.

"Its been a month since his trial." A month... That meant.

"No, please! He can't die! Not like this!" She pleaded to no avail. He was dragged outside where the gallows were, a noose set and ready to be used.

"Stop! Please!", she sobbed. Hans looked back to her and mouthed the words

"Go", she closed her eyes as the guards put the noose around his neck.

"Hans no! Please! I love you!" She ran, in hopes of reaching him before they pulled the lever. A pair of strong arms grabbed her, not allowing movement.

"Any last words?" A guard asked.

"I love you Elsa." He whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Let go of me!" she pleaded to the guard. Her heart thumped in her ears, slowing down time. The lever squeaked as it was pulled back…

"HANS!"

_She fell into a pit of despair. All she felt was darkness around her. She fainted at what she had just witnessed. Someone she loved to have been killed right in front of her. She awoke later in a soft, fluffy bed and the first thing she heard was a voice she knew quite well._

_"Hans? ", she trembled. _

_"Elsa...I love you my queen. I love you so much Elsa. Elsa. ELSA!_" Her eyes snapped open, meeting those of one of Hans' brothers.

"Queen Elsa, I think its best if you return to Arendelle."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello yet again! So, my dorky brother got sick and I'll be the one updating for possibly the next few chapters or so. We would really love some feedback, tell us what we could do better on, things you'd like to see, over all just your opinions. Well, on with the story!**

"Elsa, please. You've been locked in here since you came back. What's wrong?" Anna's voice came through the door.

"Please Elsa. I'm sending the physician to check up on you." Her voice came again. Elsa sniffled, still too upset about what had happened. She didn't care anymore. Let death take her, at least she would be with her one true love.

The room became cold and frost to surround her. She was truly miserable. Anna touched her shoulder and the chill began to recede. She remembered that the sisterly love the shared saved her from destruction and she focused on that. She needed forget about Hans or it would destroy her.

"The physician's here to check up on you." she whispered to her older sister.

"Thank you Anna." she said, managing a small smile.

"I'm _what_!?", she exclaimed as the physician gathered her things.

"Yes, Elsa. You're going to be a mother", she smiled. Anna stood in the doorway in shock. She ran next room in disgust and anger.

"How could she be pregnant? She was with Hans all that time. She wouldn't...", she thought to herself.

A mother...there was a little living thing growing inside of her…

"Elsa." Came a voice. The Snow queen looked over, seeing a snowman leaning against her door frame.

"Yes Olaf." **(A/N: Yes, we didn't forget about Olaf!)**

"Are you sick? Is that why she was checking you?" He asked. Elsa giggled slightly.

"No Olaf, I'm not sick. In fact, I'm wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Why's that?" The tiny snowman questioned.

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Happy birthday, little Elsa!", he happily shouted. He rubbed his hand on her belly and giggled. Anna laughed at Olaf's silliness and walked into the room with her sister.

"You'll be a great mom, Elsa", she smirked.

Elsa hummed a soft tune to herself. She ran a finger slowly over her bare swollen belly, leaving behind a trail of ice.

"Hi Elsa! Hi baby Elsa!" Olaf yelled as he walked into the queen's room.

"Hi Olaf." She giggled.

"How's the baby?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Perfectly-oh!" She yelped.

"What's wrong?" Olaf asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing Olaf, the baby just kicked." She explained. Olaf placed his head on the queen's belly, "I felt it!" He giggled.

"Baby kicking again?" Came Anna's voice.

"Yes." Elsa responded, taking her sister's hand in her own and placing it right over her belly button.

She smiled at Anna and she said, "Your baby is going to be silly and giggly just like Olaf if he keeps talking to it." The sisters laughed together and hugged, knowing everything was going to be okay.

The Snow Queen screamed one last time before a small cry was heard.

"Your majesty, it's a boy." The midwife said. Even though she was tired Elsa held out her arms, eager to see her baby.

A small bundle was placed in her arms. He opened his eyes, a lively emerald green. Elsa ran her fingers through the tuff of auburn hair he had on his head, laughing slightly as he yawned.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Anna.

"Can I see my nephew?"

"Of course you can, Anna", she said gleefully as she handed the child to her. The child's eyes were big and soft. She smiled and for a moment she had forgotten that the child was Hans' and she handed the baby back to Elsa and made her way back to the castle.

**So, as you have now read, we added a little surprise in there! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. This is only the beginning of it all, more surprises are on the way! Till next time! Loves yous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I tis back! And its me, not my dorky brother(Who claims he's Spiderman) , trust me, I is a chick. So, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as we liked writing it! On with the story. And alas...i don't own Frozen...**

* * *

"Here you go mama." Ian said, handing his mother a bunch of flowers. Elsa looked at her three year-old son and then at the flowers.

"Where did you get them sweetie?" She asked. It was the dead of winter when nothing could grow.

"I made them with my hands." He responded before going back to play.

* * *

The queen quietly stalked the halls, looking for her little rambunctious son. He was in his room picking the petals off of a beautiful, red rose.

The young boy touched the now bare stem, more silky petals adorning it.

"Mommy, look. It's so pretty" The queen smiled lightly at her son and walked to him.

"How did you do this?" She questioned. He did it again, giggling in joy. How could this be possible. Her son, having powers. Her mind took her back to the times she had hurt her sister with her powers. She could only think of the pain he could cause.

_"No Elsa, he's only a child. Then again, so were you when you hurt Anna."_ She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thought and looked at her son instead.

"Sweetheart, Uncle Kristoff is going to take us somewhere." The child's eyes lit up with anticipation and joy. He lifted his hand in order to tell his mother he wanted to be picked up. The queen wrapped her arms around his small form before standing up and walking out with him. She quickly made her way through the castle and to the stables.

"Kristoff, I need you to take me to the trolls."

"What for?", he replied. Elsa turned her head toward the child and said softly, "It's time this boy met his father" she said dryly.

"I want to see if he can come back."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"E-elsa, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart, show your uncle Kristoff." The boy raised his hands in front of his face, willing something to appear. A small yellow flower with a single green leaf sprouted out.

"He's-"

"Special" she interrupted him.

"Alright, hop in. I'll take you."

The ride was a blur as the forest rushed by them. They reach the troll's home and all the boulders start rolling to them.

"Kristoff's home!" they shouted in unison.

"Mommy, who are they?" Ian gripped his mother's shoulders, green eyes wide in wonder.

"Shh, Ian. Let mama talk to them", she handed her son over to Kristoff and walked gingerly to the trolls.

"Please. I need your help." A larger bolder rolled to her and unraveled. She instantly recognized him as Grand Pabbie.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, you helped my sister twice and I was wondering if you could aid me as well."

Kristoff made his way back to the sled and sat Ian in the seat.

"Uh... Stay here" he said nervously as he made his way to Queen Elsa.

"What can I aid you with Queen Elsa?" The elder asked.

"I-its about my son...Prince Ian."

The young boy grew impatient in the sled before climbing out.

"I want to see my daddy" He shouted. Elsa ran over to him and immediately picked him up and he clung to her as Grand Pabbie stared at him, astonished.

"The child doesn't know his father?" He asked. Elsa shook her head as tears brimmed in her azure eyes.

"His father is...is...Prince Hans."

"Hans? He tried to kill you." She looked away and said, "I know, but I loved him and I still do. Help me, please."

"Very well-"

"Can I see my daddy?" Came an eager voice. Grand Pabbie finally took a good look at the prince.

"He looks just like him." The queen held her son closer, willing herself not to cry.

"Ian. Your soul is pure, you are merely a child. A child with great power." He looked into the prince's wide eyes.

"Elsa. His power is a unique one. When fire and ice united they made earth." Elsa looked at him, bewilderment written in her features.

"This boy has an amazing gift. The gift of life", Grand Pabbie spoke.

* * *

**Well, there you has it, a new chapter! So, do us crazy siblings a favor and leave some feedback you lovely peoples! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! Again, my dork of a brother has not been in the mood, cut the kid some slack. This is what he has to say, _"Hi! I'm the dork and I'd like you to know I love you all and please enjoy this story my sis and I came up with! Hail Helsa!" _See, he loves you guys as much as I do! We don't own Frozen, if we did Helsa would so have been Canon! Enjoy!**

"Life?", Elsa said confused.

"Yes, it is an amazing gift that he inherited from both his parents", he spoke

"Queen Elsa?" she grasped his hands tightly.

"Do not let this child be succumb to darkness like his father".

The queen nodded and looked at her son with pained eyes. Memories. Of how her powers harmed her sister flooded her mind. No, she would teach him to control it.

"Wait...from his parents?" The Queen questioned.

"Fire and Ice." Was all the old bolder said.

"I will do what I can Grand Pabbie. Ian will learn to control his powers, to embrace them. He won't be shut out." She shifted the now sleeping toddler in her arms before turning back to Kristoff.

"You shall stay here with Anna and take care of Arendelle. I'm going to take Ian somewhere for a while.

"Where?" The ice harvester asked.

"The Southern Isles."

* * *

"You're going to what?", her sister said "you can't just up and take him there!" she went one "He's just a child. You didn't learn control your powers until you were crowned queen".

The Snow Queen turned toward her family and with a shard, icy tone she said "I'll be fine, Anna. He'll learn and then I'll return, I promise."

"B-but Elsa! You don't even have a good excuse besides his powers to go to the Southern Isles!"

"Anna, I already thought everything through. The king and queen are expecting to meet their grandson." She answered.

She looked out the window of her study, seeing Kristoff chasing around a giggling Ian, Olaf and Sven not far behind.

"_Why couldn't that have been you, Hans_?" She thought.

Ian started started to squirm in her arms and Elsa cracked a small smile.

_"This child will bring joy all throughout the land one day._" she thought.

The future King of Arendelle. Ian _Westergard_.

* * *

"Ian. Ian wake up, sweetie", Queen Elsa gently rubbed her son's arm. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn "Are we there yet, mommy?" Elsa smiled and thought _"Mommy. Such a simple word could warm my heart."_

"Almost sweetheart." She said warmly. The toddler reached up, tiny hands forming into fists and unclenching. He wanted to be picked up. Elsa wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin on his auburn locks.

"Will I get to eat soon, mommy?" he wrapped his arms around her neck "My tummy is talking". She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"My Queen?" Elsa turned her attention to the coachman.

"We have arrived" he continued. Elsa let out a breath "Lets go meet your grandparents"

The prince nuzzled his head into his mother's shoulder as the coachman opened the carriage door for them.

She stepped out of the carriage with Ian trailing behind her. They were greeted by a gray haired couple with a crown on both of their heads.

"Welcome, Queen Elsa and Prince Ian. These are the Southern Isles."

The young prince gripped the blue silk of his mother's cape, emerald eyes looking at the older couple. Suddenly a giggle was heard.

"Ian! Elsa! Wait for me!"

"Olaf!" Ian giggled and greeted the snowman with a hug.

"Mommy! Olaf wants us to make it snow here!" Elsa smiled and turned her attention back to the king and queen. She curtsied and began to walk toward them.

"I want to see Hans' room" Elsa spoke. The queen and king looked puzzled and asked, "Why?"

"I would like for my son to see where his father grew up." She answered simply.

"His father?" The king and queen asked in unison. Ian ran back to his mother's side as the king approached him.

"You look just like him..."

**Well, there you have it guys! Lets us know what you think! Loves yous, till next time! Love, these dorky siblings.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys we're back! Its the little sis and the Dork! So, said dork is currently in his room watching t.v. and eating animal crackers like the child he is! Then again i'm more of a child than him...So, we hope you guys enjoy this! On with the story!**

* * *

Ian remained still as the King looked at him closely.

"Doesn't your grandfather get a hug?" He cowered behind his mother's legs and grasped tightly onto the dress.

"A shy one, isn't he?"

"Rather. Sweetheart, it's alright. Nothing bad is going to happen." Ian slowly let go of her dress and approached the royal couple.

"Come, little one. Time to show you your room!"

His eyes instantly lit up and he placed a tiny hand in the King's larger one. He found the older man to be trustworthy.

Then, approached someone dressed in an all black cloak with a sword at his side.

"And why are you here?" he said but Elsa knew he was speaking to her.

"Such a lovely face", the man said as he pulled his hood off. It was Hans' eldest brother. A chill went down Elsa's back and she recognized the sinister smile that spread across his face. The same smile he wore as he was whipping his brother to death without hesitation.

"I came so that my son, your nephew, could see where his father grew up. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"My nephew?" The crown prince asked, intrigued.

"Yes, your nephew. Hans' son", The prince took a step forward, "I knew we should've killed that bastard when we had the chance, but the Queen of Arendelle always gets what she wants."

"As far as I'm concerned", he went on "I don't have a brother or a nephew, so take your bastard and leave", his eyes filled with anger.

"My son is no bastard. You know absolutely nothing and I will not leave. I am here on my own terms and your parents, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles, have already taken a liking to Ian. Now, I have to go find my son." she stepped forward, purposely bumping his shoulder.

He turned to his father and smiled. "I like her. She's cold" and followed behind her.

"Not now Arild. Not now."

"I'm truly sorry about my eldest son's behavior Queen Elsa. He should learn to respect such beautiful young ladies like you and I", the Queen said. Elsa smiled and went off to see where her son had gone.

On the way up she went past Hans' older brother, but he looked exactly like his brother Hans. She gasped and stumbled up the stairs.

"Oh my, are you alright..."

"Elsa, Queen Elsa and yes, I'm alright." She responded, looking down.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely positive. Have you seen a little red haired boy by chance?" She questioned, finally looking up. Those eyes...it wasn't him.

It was night, Elsa had put Ian to bed and was running herself a hot bath. As much as the cold didn't bother her, it was nice to warm up. She sank down into the tub and drifted to sleep.

_"You know my queen, if the guards were to find us this would be rather hard to explain." Hans gave her a bright smile before kissing her lightly. Elsa touched his face, kissing back. He was here, really here, holding her. The kiss lasted much longer than she expected, the need for oxygen much too great_. Elsa's eyes shot open, seeing the suds of her bath surrounding her.

Her heart was racing and she could've sworn she was really with him. The feel of his touch still on her, his lips still enchanting her, his smell intoxicating her, and his heart beating for her.

She shook her head. That was impossible. Her Hans was...dead, as far as she knew. _"Stop it Elsa, stop thinking about him."_ She thought to herself.

She got out of the tub and put on her nightgown. The bed in her room seemed to be made for two, but there was a bulge in the bed. She stepped toward it and formed an ice dagger in her hand. She pulled the cover off of the bed and it was just a pillow underneath. She lowered the dagger and let out a sigh of relief.

"Elsa, my queen?" said a familiar voice. It sent chills down her spine. It was Hans' voice.

She turned around and there he stood. His auburn locks gleamed in the moonlight and his eyes shined brightly.

"Hans?" She asked quietly. She stepped closer to him, never looking away. "H-Hans, it's really you..." She reached up to touch him and he instantly vanished. The only thing the queen could do was scream.

She fell to her knees and the guards and Fredrik burst through the door.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" She rose to her feet, "Queen Elsa to you." She spat out cruelly.

"Yes of course, Queen Elsa." He stepped away as she stood up.

"Excuse me...mommy?" Ian maneuvered his way through the crowd at the door and to his mother.

The room seemed to flash and she could see Hans with his arms opened. Welcoming her into them. She screamed and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Mommy!" Ian ran to her side and wrapped his tiny arms around her, as far as they would go. The queen opened her eyes and instead of seeing her son she saw her love, her Hans.

"No! Get away from me!"

Long spikes of ice rose and Ian pushed himself backward and fell. His mother rose to her feet with tears streaming down her face and the room broke into a chill. Ice covered the windows and the doors frozen shut. One of Hans' brothers shielded Ian with his own body and and reached for his sword.

"Get away from me! All of you!" Elsa screamed. Despite what he was witnessing, Ian reached for his mother.

"Mommy!" He yelled as his uncle unsheathed his sword.

"Get away from him! Monster!" The Prince of the Isles yelled.

He sheathed his sword back and bowed his head in forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa. I don't know what came over me", he continued with his head bowed and his arms at his side "I thought you'd hurt him."

"How would you think that I would hurt my own flesh and blood?" Elsa wiped the tears off of her face and inched closer to the young boy. Ian cowered slightly.

"If he hadn't pushed himself backward, then he would've been hurt by those spikes", he lifted his hand out and Elsa stepped back and saw what she had done. She fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and let out small cries.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant-" Her sobs shook her body, preventing her from continuing.

Ian touched one of the ice spikes and it cracked and shattered into a million pieces. Much like a mirror would.

Elsa continued to sob. She was surprised when she felt a warm body next to her own.

"Don't cry. I love you." Ian whispered to her.

She stood up and burst through the doors leaving a trail of ice behind her.

Ian and the others stood in shock. What was going on with the queen?

She started to see a blurry image that frozen her in her tracks. Her legs trembled and her arms fell limp to her side.

"I'm going crazy," she said as she was standing in front of Hans.

"No you're not. I'm still here." The image whispered. Elsa shook her head.

"No! You're dead! You've been dead for almost four years!"

"Elsa!" He screamed. And then he was gone, just like that. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Hans?" She looked around, seeing the walls encased in ice.

Guards broke through the walls and king had Ian on his shoulders.

"Elsa, you need to be monitored. You've been acting strange lately."

"No, I don't!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you do. In the meantime we'll take care of Ian."

"Please no! I'm perfectly fine!" She cried.

"Ian?" the king put him on the ground.

"Mommy, I'm sorry..." he touched the walls of ice and they broke apart and melted. She watched in awe and realized that her son had more power than she thought. And it scared her.

"Mommy. I love you." Elsa stood up and started walking towards him. Suddenly a wall of guards appeared in front of her.

"We're sorry Queen Elsa."

The king scooped up Ian and flew out of the door. The last thing he saw was his mother being shackled.

"Mommy!" He sobbed. _Was this the last he would ever see of her?_

* * *

**So there you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed! Till two Saturdays from now, hope you had a happy thanksgiving(if you're american) and an awesome weekend! Loves you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, please don't kill me. I haven't updated in about, well, forever...just please don't kill me. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and a happy new year and valentine's day. So, on with the story!**

* * *

The ceiling was dripping and the chains were rattling. Elsa was lying on her bed and she rose her hands to her face and they were half frozen again. All she cared about was how Ian was doing. She had been in this cell for weeks. She got therapy once a week and got four course meals. Meanwhile, Anna was taking over her position as queen until she returned.

The princess had absolutely no knowledge of what was going on in the Southern Isles with her sister or nephew.

Ian, on the other hand, sat in his room, bored. Ever since they had taken his mother into custody he hadn't seen her. Ian got up and made his way down to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from a basket and heard a few of the guards talking. "Look, I swear I heard the king and queen of the Southern Isles say he was alive", one of the guards said. Another scratched his beard and whispered " Maybe they didn't kill him." he looked both ways " Maybe they tortured him like all the other prisoners there."

Ian was intrigued now. There was a supposed dead prisoner who wasn't dead. It was too much for the young boy's curiosity to handle.

"Excuse me, who is the prisoner?" He asked quietly. The guards looked surprised when they found out they had been spied on.

"Who are you young man?" The oldest of the two questioned.

"I am Prince Ian of Arendelle." He stated proudly. The guards gave each other knowing looks.

"Young prince, why don't you go play, I'm sure you're not interested in the conversation of two adults." They gave the boy a few more apples before leading him out of the kitchen.

Ian went into the library, grabbed a book, and sat down and read about the history of his grandparents home. He looked through the book for at least an hour and found nothing about a dungeon. He decided to go out and walk in the garden for a while. He ran down the hallway of the castle. He ran into his grandmother and fell to the ground. " Ian, what are you doing in the main halls? You're supposed to be in your room."

Ian looked confused. They never told him that.

"Nothing Grandmother, I was bored and decided to go to the gardens if that's alright with you." He said sweetly as he stood up. The queen sighed in exasperation.

"Very well, go on." She moved aside and let him go.

He walked along the trail and looked at the flowers, but in the distance he could hear chains rattling and his uncle was walking behind the castle. Ian slowly trailed behind his uncle and could hear multiple voices. " You finally stopped screaming, huh? That's good." A man with a straggly dirty beard rose his head. He looked tired. His eyes drooped, he was skinny, and pale.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not!" Arild screamed at the man. Ian gasped quietly when he saw his uncle slap the man across the face.

"Fine be that way." He said, a disgusted look on his face. The man in chains glared up at his uncle with piercing green eyes.

"You'll never change, will you Hansel?" The other men laughed and spit in his direction. The man in chains remained silent. The young boy continued to watch. How could they be so cruel to the man. What had that poor man ever done to them?

"Get him out of my sight."

Ian saw the men making their way toward the door and he ran back into the garden. A hand was placed on his shoulder. " I don't believe we met. I'm your uncle; Arild." Ian was trembling and all that he could manage to say was " H-hi." Ian ran back toward the castle door.

How else had the poor boy been expected to react, he had just seen a member of his own _family _hit a prisoner that had done nothing to them. He walked on, lost in his own thoughts and fears, completely oblivious to where he was headed.

Ian walked down to the dungeon with a basket full of fruits and vegetables he had stolen from the kitchen over two days. The sound of dripping water rang in his ears. He followed the same path he had before and saw a man sitting on a bed in a cell. He had many scars all over his body and a face full of hair. The man had his head buried in his hands and stood so still Ian thought he was dead. "I know you're there", he said. Ian placed the basket in front of the man's cell. "I saw what my uncle did to you. Why did he do that? Are you a bad guy?", he asked. The man lifted up his head and smiled as Ian held an apple out to him.

"You could say that." The man answered. He took a bite of the apple, savoring the sweet taste.

"You don't seem like a bad guy." Ian answered. The man's smile grew a bit, the child was so innocent. Not nieve, just innocent. He continued to hand over the contents of the basket, a sweet smile on his face. The child reminded him of someone, sweet and kind before the harsh reality of life forced him to grow up. Grow up and become a would be murderer. The young boy reminded the man of himself.

"What's your name young man?" He asked. The child looked at him with large, questioning eyes, "Me?"

"You're the only other person here." The man responded.

"Oh, uh, Prince Ian of Arendelle."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's pretty short, writers block! Well, till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry about the long wait, school tends to take it's toll on things...I might not be able to update for possibly another month, as April is usually always a busy month for me. If this story is still going come summer time I will make sure to update at least every two weeks, like I promised back when this story was first posted. Well, without further ado, on with the story!**

"Arendelle, I remember Arendelle…." The prisoner trailed on.

"You've been to Arendelle before?" The young boy's interest peaked suddenly. Maybe this man could tell him who his father was.

"Yes, I went to the Queen's coronation years ago." A bittersweet smile took over his face as the memories invaded his mind.

"You went to my mommy's coronation?" Ian smiled brightly at the newfound information. The prisoner's head shot up at the boy's words.

"The Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, is your mother?" His voice held a sad, heart broken tone.

"Yes, the guards took her away a few days ago and I haven't seen her since. I miss her." Ian's bright smile diminished. The prisoner inched closer to the bars of the cell. He placed a gentle hand on the young boys head and gave him a warm smile.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure your mother is fine. Don't worry." The young prince smiled back before looking down to his hands. When he looked back up there was a bright crocus in his hands.

"Thank you for being nice to me, everyone here just seems to only be putting up with me so I don't get in trouble." He placed the flower in his hand, looking into eyes similar to his own.

"May I ask what your name is?" The curious boy asked.

"Hans"

* * *

"Uncle Fredrick, who's the man down in the dungeon?" Ian asked as the prince put the younger royal to bed.

"There's a lot of people down in that dungeon, I really don't know who you're talking about." He tucked the blanket around him and stood up.

"Now, go to sleep, you have more adventures to go on in the morning." Frederick blew out the oil lamp and shut the door so Ian could sleep.

Except that Ian couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. Who was that man down there? Why did he say he knew his mother? Where was his mother? And why was his family acting so weird whenever he asked about certain things?

The young boy kicked his blankets away and ventured to the door….only to find it locked from the outside.

He placed both tiny hands on the doorknob and willed his magic. Vines crawled through his fingers, around the knob and through the keyhole. The lock clicked and set the young boy free from his room.

Ian wandered around the halls, trying desperately to remember where the dungeon had been.

Suddenly he heard multiple voices coming from one of the rooms. He instantly recognized it as the library.

"I found him snooping round today, claiming that he was going to take a walk." It was the elder Queen's voice.

"Mother, maybe it's all harmless fun, he couldn't possibly know what's going on, he is just a child." A voice the young prince didn't recognize spoke up.

"Hush Magnus, that boy knows something." The queen spoke once more.

"Please, he's just a child. He doesn't know anything. I brought him here so he could get to know the place where his father grew up, that's it. Ian is completely innocent. Please." That voice. He would know that voice anywhere.

Ian quietly opened the door and crawled in. Seated in the center of the library were his grandmother, his uncle Fredrick and seven other men that he didn't recognize. Seated between two of them was his mother. Her eyes were bloodshot and appeared so very tired. Her hands were settled in her lap, encased in large iron cuffs that were covered in frost.

"If he didn't know anything then how come some of the guards saw him enter the dungeon with a basket full of fruits and left with it empty?" One of the other men spoke.

"He didn't come to see me, I swear, Prince Ivar." Elsa spoke up. Suddenly a shock of red hair caught her eye. A pair of bright green eyes looked into her own from behind the bookshelf. Ian.

"Fine, but be warned. We find him knowing things he shouldn't and it's your head Queen Elsa. Guards, take her back to her cell." At those words Ian got up and made a mad dash to the hall. He hid behind a suit of armor in time to see the guards walking out with his mother in between them. He followed them quietly through the twisting halls of the castle and to the dungeon.

The sound of dripping water hit his ears as well as the rattling of chains. The young boy pulled on the collar of his night gown as the temperature dropped significantly. He heard the clang of the metal bars and jingling of keys before he saw the guards walking away, without Elsa.

Ian dashed forward, his bare feet slipping on the patch of ice in front of the cell. His tiny hands gripped the metal bars in order to keep himself from slipping. Inside the cell a dress of ice shimmered like a thousand tiny stars had taken residence upon the fabric. The queen sat in the middle of the cell, her pale blonde locks framing her face.

"Mommy." Ian spoke up. Her head lifted in surprise at the voice. Soon enough her eyes met with her son's.

"Ian, what are you doing here!?" She asked frantically.

"I saw them bring you down here, so I followed them." He explained simply. Elsa stood up as best as she could and approached the barred door.

"Oh Ian, I thought I'd never see you again." She reached through the bars and pulled her son into a hug. Ian hugged her back, burying his face in her bosom as he silently cried.

"I missed you mommy." He sobbed. She kissed his auburn locks and hid the tears on her face as well. Her little boy was back in her arms, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Well, till next time! Loves, me.**


End file.
